Calia
Lady Calia (칼리아 Kallia) is a Witch working under South's command. She has a supporter named Dexter Fedora, who fought against Cougar Kunein. She fights with a rapier and is strong enough to defeat a Knight of the Round. Appearance Lady Calia is a short, skinny witch with hair that goes down to her waist, held up in two pony tails by frilled hair ties, one on each side. She dresses in an aristocratic fashion, a dress that begins from the upper chest to her knees, ending with frills.The dress has a middle area made up of a corset. She adorns a top hat, a cane and has gloves around her hand, as well as ribbon tied around her legs. Personality Calia is rather sophisticated and uses her supporter Dexter as a butler. She enjoys sword fights and gets bored easily when in battle. She refers to her opponents as toys and comments if their skills are good enough to play with. She respects Lancelot's sword skills, and unlike some of her other witch allies Calia doesn't mind if her opponents are humans as long as they are strong. Story Fights in Britannia Arc She first appears after having followed one of the guards in Britain. After handing him a rose and walking past, the rose explodes, and she takes off her disguise and summons her minions. She watches as the knights fight them, speaking with her supporter, Dexter. She decides that she was bored after seeing the Sir Kay defeat all of her minions, and tells Dexter to give her her rapier. When her opponent sees this, he mocks her, but is surprised when she shows much strength and grace in her fighting. As she easily defeats him, she berates him on being less graceful than Lancelot du Lac. However, he states that he is not a traitor like Lancelot, and not to put them at the same level. After defeating the Knight, she tells Dexter that she was bored, to which he replies, "Just one second, my lady," while he is strangling Cougar Kunein. After several seemingly futile attacks, Cougar crushes Dexter into a tiny ball. However, Lady Calia appears behind him, saying that he will be her new toy. At that moment, South arrives, telling her to "break" Cougar, and fires a spell at him. When Merlin protects Cougar, Calia shows an interest in killing Cougar, but South commands her to leave, which she obeys to in fear. She and Peony later appear in South's castle, discussing how they were to travel to recall all witches from the battlefield. When Calia asks why they were doing this, Peony replies that South has found a new pet to play with. Deception in Bairong Arc She is seen fetching Ameton after her supposed defeat at Visul's hands. She reappears, defending Lee Bairong from Visul, easily deflecting an attack from Visul's entire body using only one hand. Calia attempts to kill Visul, only to be stopped by Lee. When she threatens to kill Lee, she is in turn threatened by Ameton. She decides to stand down, and retreats back to South's castle. Powers and Abilities Lady Calia is shown to be an exceptional fighter. Unlike most witches, she mainly relies on her own skills and strength instead of using a supporter or magic. Calia is also strong enough to play with Cougar a powerful A-class Master Swordsmanship: Calia has proved herself to be a master swordsman, wielding a rapier with ease and pushing back one of the Knights of the Round Table, specifically Sir Kay, although she admitted on observation that he was an inferior opponent to the likes of Lancelot. Mana Manipulation: After a witches' awakening, she can figure out how mana works instantly and manipulate it as naturally as she breathes. It takes longer for witches to enhance their physical capabilities compared to chi users but the effects last for a full day. Mana Source (마력의 원천 Malyeog-ui Woncheon): Like all witches, Calia produces her own mana which can be used to enhance her physical abilities in many aspects or to cast spells. *'Enhanced Speed': The mana produced can increase the speed the witch can function. Calia is shown to be able to out speed Sir Kay and is able to follow Visul's movements. *'Enhanced Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. Calia is shown to be exceptionally strong, blocking Visul's attack from her full body with a single hand without being pushed back, as well as overpowering Sir Kay. *'Enhanced Durability': By reinforcing their body with mana, witches are able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to. *'Quicker Recovery': Mana allows the witch's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. Mana Storage: All witches are capable of naturally storing mana within their body, although to a limited extent. Perception: A trait all witches possess, the ability to see mana. Supporter Lady Calia is shown to be able to command things made of metal, such as the Metal Armors. Dexter Fedora (덱스터 페도라 Degseuteo Pedola): Originally a piece of iron, Calia has molded him into an old man with a butler uniform. Dexter has shown great strength, managing to overpower Cougar but has a weakness of sharing the same properties of ordinary metals. Equipment Witch Hat (마녀의 모자 Manyeo-ui Moja): The hat can store an endless amount of mana but when lost, the mana can't be retrieved from the missing hat. Oddly enough, the hat is made from mana itself. Rapier: A long, thin blade Calia uses as her weapon of choice. It is capable of withstanding strong attacks without breaking, although it is unknown if this was due to being infused with mana. Cane: She uses this as an accessory. Metal Armors: Her familiars, she uses them to defeat the ordinary knights of Britain. Relationships South Calia works under South. She seems to respect South although she is also wary of South. Ameton Ameton and Calia get along more or less as the two were seen talking to each other in a friendly way during the fight between Visul, Xiao, and Myun. Despite this they are not above threatning each other. Calia also seems to disaprove of Ameton's crush on Lee. Dexter Dexter is Calia's main supporter. Dexter is very respectful to Calia and the two are seen having conversations together. Quotes *(To Peony) "Lady South sitting still is like a ticking time bomb"''Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2010). ''Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 11: Chapter 53: Page 13. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-6945-0 Trivia *Lady Calia's design was the result of a staff members wanting a girl with a Victorian (19th Century) style dress. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Adversaries Category:South's Group